Fullmetal Alchemist: Devil May Cry
by ReginaRheims7711
Summary: He was the solider on fire, she was the girl with an elastic heart. She became the Ice Alchemist and he is left to wonder why the military? Why was she so bold and daring and covered in tattoos? With Scar on the loose and immortals gathering up 'sacrifices' how can a 15 year old save his country? Everybody wants to rule the world but blood has to be shed in order to be king.
1. Fake Your Death

_*Writers' Note_

_Hey readers and fans of FMA! I wrote a story last year that I decided to rewrite and create a more realistic view of this story that's been bugging me since I finished watching the series (damn you Edward). This one is similar to the last one except for a few changes and wraps around major events in the original FMA storyline. Hope you like it!* _

_Chapter I_

_Fake Your Death _

_In Amestries, a country filled with wealth and knowledge of Alchemy, the military host a special State Alchemist test to accept Alchemists over the age of fourteen into the military as 'dogs' to do whatever it is King Bradley orders them to do. The youngest alchemist is 15 year old Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. Proving his worth and greed to find a special stone to save his little brother, Alphonse, Edward sets the stage as the most pestering and determined alchemist the military has ever seen. However, in a country Aerugo, war was breaking out and the king was dead leaving behind his wife and four children. _

* * *

"_We can't stay here, it's no longer safe!" _

"_Renee! Renee where are you?" _

"_Renee!" _

"_Whatever happened last night… that huge earthquake… it killed everyone, even mom…" _

"_Look, it doesn't matter anymore! John, Lenny, we need to get out of here! King Bradley is just beyond that grassland and I can bet you that he killed Dad. RENEE WHERE ARE YOU!" _

"_They had alchemists with them…." _

"_Dammit, Renee! WHERE ARE YOU!"_

"_They were the dogs of the military…" _

"_Dogs?"_

"_Servants to King Bradley." _

"_RENEE!" _

* * *

The train whistle roared as Renee woke up with her older brother, Michael, shaking her shoulder.

"We're about to arrive in central." Michael told her as she lifted her face off the glass, her cheek cold and soft as she sat up, how long has she been asleep?

"Today's the day!" John smiled as he looked out the window to see the peaks of the tall buildings in central over the trees that were flying past them. Renee grumbled and took a piece of cornbread from Micheal's plate. Yes… today was the day… the State Alchemy exams.

"Maybe we'll see Roy again!"

"Oh… yippee." Renee muttered as Michael stared at her.

Since they jumped a train heading to Amestries to flee from Bradley, Renee couldn't stand to see all the happy people in the streets where as back home, everyone was dead. The reports of their 'missing' bodies, meaning her family, haven't been uncovered yet. To the military, the Blanche family vanished into thin air… The cornbread was stale and hard to swallow but she was used to the poor food in this country after living on the streets or cheap inns for six months. Her brothers would work a few weeks doing odd jobs and her only task was to search and pickpocket travelers or the careless. It wasn't her idea to 'try-out' for the military position however. Michael was a part of the military as one of the best swordsmen, his technique so quick a gun couldn't even snag him. Michael was fast on his feet and quick to sign up to snoop on the military and see documents about their country and how close they were getting to finding out the truth about the Blanche family.

The train roared again and Lenny, the youngest of the twins, threw pieces of paper at John and Michael. Renee's mind buzzed in questions and the nervous butterflies in her stomach fluttered once she saw the top of the central command building. Her old teacher was the Flame Alchemist, a man with no words to say because all he did was snap his fingers. He was cool, calm, collected and comfortable with his job. Something Renee practiced for since they arrived. Her reason for joining? To spy on Bradley and discover the flaw in the military's bulletproof battle plans and find out about that earthquake that killed everyone in her beloved kingdom. One silly little earthquake couldn't possibly kill and destroy an entire kingdom in one night, the chances of that were impossible. Renee was more scared to see Roy, not Bradley. The tests would be easy but seeing Roy after six years? Not as easy. Since the last meeting she was fifteen and him, twenty-three. She was cursed with her family's famous curse. The hand of pure ice, a special 'power' given to a child who would later on rule the country but the power was later on discovered called alchemy. Renee was given the chance to bind and freeze water into ice and use her power as a weapon by creating ice staffs or large spikes using water on the floor. Her father had the same power but had lessons from a man called Berthold Hawkeye, the same man who taught Roy. It was 1907 when the man with could use fire as alchemy appeared before their palace to give lessons. The man who taught Renee how to use her special 'talent' wisely even though he wasn't 'gifted' like her when she didn't have to use a circle, just clap her fingers and the ground would freeze like a pond on a December night. For weeks he stayed at the palace and trained her to become a weapon her father would toss onto the battlefield once the training was complete.

"_Why are you leaving?" She asked Roy as he turned to look at her, his face painted with despair and grief. _

"_They called me back to fight in the civil war." Roy replied as he handed his bags to a lower rank officer. _

"_You can't leave me though! We're not done training!" Renee cried and Roy only laughed and patted her head._

"_You act like the type of girl I want to marry, Princess."_

"_Funny considering I'm almost a decade younger than you and stop calling me that, it's Renee." _

"_Age is just a number, you'll see for yourself when you visit central headquarters that one day you might see I'm right about you." _

"_We'll see each other again?"_

"_Of course. You owe me a crown of jewels remember? See ya later, Princess." He waved at her and left without another word but a smile he gave her as he drove off towards the station. _

She blocked her mind off of anything Mustang related. She wanted to find that bastard Bradley and rip his throat for what he did to her country.

"_Some say he's a man with no words, he uses his strength over his brain, a kill and ask questions later kind of guy." _

She grabbed the paper next to her and flipped through the pages of bullshit reporters tried to make a huge fuss about. Some priest a fraud? BIG DEAL!

"Hey isn't that about the priest Fullmetal discovered was a fake?" John asked as he tried grabbing the paper from his sister. She kicked his seat with her brown lace up boots and glared at him. "Oh come on, Renee. Remember when we saw him at the marketplace a few months ago? Wow… he's so cool!"

"And tiny." Renee smirked as she tossed the paper into the garbage can near the door. What the hell was the military doing letting little shrimp alchemists run around fixing people's broken things? Edward Elric was a pest, a little bug on her window. She knew right away he had automail by the way he ran and his fighting technique was quick but rusty. When they saw him four months ago in a dingy little town he was smooth and collected but both Renee and Michael knew on the inside he was broken and hurting from something. His metal partner, Al, was slow and had to draw a circle in order to use alchemy. Edward did not.

"Central Station!" The conductor announced as the train came to a halt inside a large indoor station, the sunlight streaming through the large circular windows near the ceiling. Renee picked up her only luggage, a small duffle bag containing a few clothes and her tiny white dog , Nayo, who was sniffing the air frantically looking for a scent of tasty food. He barked and peered outside the bag resting his paws on her shoulder as she threw the bag over her shoulder.

"Central looks so… clean." Lenny said as the boys followed Renee out to downtown Central just outside the station. The central headquarters were only three blocks north and one block east, a fifteen minute breeze walk. Renee pulled her hood up to cover her face and a gray scarf to keep her nose and mouth warm against the harsh winds that invaded Central today. No one would be able to recognize them and that's the way she wanted it to be. _What if Mustang thinks you're dead?_ Renee avoided that question. Well… then he'll be in one hell of a surprise tomorrow during the examination when she'll have to show off in front of all the alchemists. Renee clenched her right hand, the hand with the alchemy circle tattooed on the top of her hand to represent ice, the left one contained a similar tattoo with the representation of the earth or water as her father put it. Balance the two and you can freeze almost anything you want. She even added a few blue vines that swirled around the circle and went up to her shoulders and moved to the back of her neck where a beautiful raven in flight flew away from the connecting vines. On her left wrist had the saying: _Are we human? Or are we warriors? _On the right was: _Give me something to remember._ She got them from Rush Valley, a small automail town but boy, did the tattoos look beautiful on her.

Renee was nothing like the other twenty-one year old girls. Most of them were out on dates or getting married and she was either practicing alchemy or jumping buildings and pickpocketing people. The others would wear fancy dresses or jewelry and here she was wearing lace up boots, brown beat up jeans, a brown leather jacket and some overly large gray wrap or 'scarf' as she used it for at the moment but in some cases as a little snap to her outfit. Her long auburn hair was pulled back in a French braid and hidden inside her hood but her face was pale and her lips a soft pink to match her overly large brown truffle color eyes. She didn't act like a girl, or even a princess for that matter but no one has questioned her behavior except a flirty boy she later punched in the face. Yes, Renee was far from ordinary but when survival was in her hands she stopped at nothing to keep her brothers healthy and working.

They approached the large sparkly building or Central Command that looked out of place beyond belief but they didn't care. Renee handed her bag to Michael and walked up the large steps to the double doors that were covered in the colors of the military. She looked back and waved at her brothers, they replied with a wave and Nayo yelped a goodbye before she went inside to take the written portion.

"Hey guys you lost or something?" A small boy asked them over the screaming wind. The three brothers turned, their eyes growing wide as the Fullmetal alchemist stood before them holding a brown duffle bag giving them a small smile.

* * *

"You passed the written exam… Raven is it?" The officer asked Renee as she stood up and faced him, her jacket off to show her overbearing tattoo vines the white t shirt couldn't hide. "The examination is set for tomorrow morning at nine, King Bradley himself will be there to watch and pick out the strongest alchemist. I'm impressed though because you got the highest score, Raven."

"Thanks." Renee smiled. Like hell she was going to tell this low rank officer her real name or anybody her real name, what if Mustang picked up her test results? He'll kill her if he found out she was here without his knowing. She shook hands with the young officer, his smile a sign of flirtation that she ignored.

"I like the tattoos by the way… they make you look tough and tomboyish." The officer replied as he spotted the circles on her hands. Renee chuckled.

"If you only knew what I did to get them, they were pretty expensive but maybe… I should get some more, maybe one on my neck. Any tattoo parlors in Central?"

"Um…" The officer's face turned red. "There is a small one on main street."

"Thanks I'll check it out after the exam. Stay classy." She threw on her jacket and pulled up her hood and placed the knit scarf or whatever it was called around her shoulders and let it drape down to her elbows as she left the dingy waiting room and into the large gleaming hallway where she ran into a tiny boy wrapped in a red cloak.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The kid said. Renee took a step back and glared at him through the shadows that covered her face from the hood. She left the place with the feeling of kicking that little brat until he cried but why bother? As soon as she saw her brothers, their faces covered in large smiles as they happily told them about meeting the Fullmetal alchemist she realized who that little punk was. Edward Elric. Whatever. She had better things to worry about, not some stupid kid.

"It's tomorrow at nine." Renee snapped at them as they made their way to the fancy military hotel where she was able to snag a room for them because of the test. Renee Blanche was brave. She was bold. She was the girl with an elastic heart.

* * *

"So who passed the written exam?" Mustang asked one of the lower ranked soldiers who were looking at the list of names of qualified alchemists for tomorrow.

"Just ten. I met a mysterious one though, her name is Raven." The younger one said as he handed Roy the list of names. "She had a bunch of tattoos on her arms and hands, some sorts of circles on her hands and vines up her arms."

"Wow… how odd for a girl her age." Roy said looking over the alchemists' profiles. He skimmed through 'Raven's' profile and closed her file.

"Did you see that the search for the missing royal family was called off?" The other officer asked him. Roy took a sip of water and crushed the paper cup in his hand. Damn that Bradley.

"So I heard. Such a shame considering Renee is a trained alchemist."

"Yeah… Bradley would've loved her to join the force wouldn't he?"

"You can say that." Roy said peering out the window, a small group of people walking towards the hotel kept him occupied as he tried burning the memories of his student, Renee Blanche, from his mind. Edward Elric would be in here any moment to gloat about the Reole job he finished and his mind was too preoccupied with someone who was most likely dead for all he knew. Roy Mustang was courageous. He was daring. He was the solider on fire.


	2. Who We Are

_Chapter 2_

_Who We Are_

"You hear that, Al?" Edward asked his brother as they walked the streets in Central late at night, the sounds of yelling and cheers echoed from a bar nearby.

"What's that brother?" Al asked him, his metal suit clumping as he walked.

"That's the sound of my victory for tomorrow's exams. The list of wannabe State Alchemists was up in Mustang's office this afternoon. Psh, what a bunch of phonies." Edward cooed as he took a bite out of his muffin. They pasted a small tattoo shop where a group of teens were inside getting a new tattoo or their hair rearranged by a skinny bald guy. Ed peered in and saw a girl with her arms covered in tattoo vines as she sat in the chair frozen as a girl with black hair and piercings in her eyebrows and ears was drawing something on her neck. Ed tried to get a closer look but one of the smaller boys noticed him and he realized it was the boys he met outside of Central Command. Was the person he bumped into their sister? Edward and Alphonse waved back and Al took the first move by opening the door, the smell of ink and burnt skin flew into Ed's nose, the smell making his stomach queasy.

"Welcome you too! Oh, hey now, I love that metal look, kid." The bald man said winking at Al before returning to work on the older boy, Michael's arm. Edward peered over to the girl and saw that she had a black feather on her neck, a beautiful raven's feather that seemed to fall to her shoulder. Edward noticed a bluish grey strand of hair on the girl and he smiled. He knew who she was. Edward sat happily next to one the twin boys and noticed they each had a green strand of hair on the left side, the older one, Michael, had a orange one.

"Where do you want the next one, Amy?" The woman asked as she tossed her black hair back.

"Back shoulder." The girl, Amy, replied.

"Are you the one who bumped into me?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. So?" Amy sniffed as the woman started tracing the pattern on Amy's shoulder.

"You didn't apologize." Edward replied.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you but you probably get that a lot since you're so short." Amy sneered as Ed saw the woman color in a tree on Amy's shoulder.

"Well if you must know 'Amy', I know that's not your real name." Edward glared at her, 'Amy's' body turned cold and frozen as Ed spit out the truth to her. How did he know? "Considering I recognized your twin brothers I must say you put on a good show, _Princess._"

Renee wanted to kill him, to lunge at him and rip his throat out. Beth, the tattoo artist was finished with her final tattoo for the week as she cleaned up her work area and handed her a mirror to look at the shoulder tattoo, God how she loved covering herself in words of bravery and ravens. The tree was curly but still frightful as a raven was perched on one of the branches another was in flight flying from the tree. The words: _Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly _was written beautifully above the tree like clouds. Renee was happy with both tattoos.

"I did some research on your family after I heard they couldn't find your body. They say the Blanche family is famous for keeping quiet and laying low but then a guy I helped said he saw you jumping buildings and noticed the blue strand of hair you're famous for and told me about it." Edward gleamed.

"So… What do you want to know?" Renee asked the little punk while she handed Beth a small pouch of money that she kept only for her tattoos.

"Why all the tattoos?" Edward asked her as saw the circles on her hands and words written on her wrist.

"It shows what I've been through. I was caught in vines and I couldn't get out until your country destroyed mine. The ravens show I'm brave. I have a habit of pretending I'm flying."

"What does that mean?" Al asked her.

"Sister likes to jump from buildings and perform some pretty risky tricks using alchemy." John told him as he watch Greg, the other artist finishing Michael's tattoo on his arm.

"We all do that dorkface." Michael snorted as Lenny giggled. Edward looked at them in shock. Little kids were jumping off of buildings?! They had to be at least ten or twelve!

"You want one?" Renee asked Ed but he shook his head.

"I don't like those things much. Yours look beautiful but I don't want to decorate my body with that kind of art."

"Why because your arm and leg are made of metal?" Renee asked, her lips curled in a smile.

"How did you know that?"

"We saw you doing one of those random acts of kindness in a small town a few months ago." Michael replied as he looked in the mirror smiling at his tattoo. "Thanks Greg, it looks great."

"It's a good saying, Mike." Greg replied as he wiped sweat off his face. Ed saw a peak of Michael's tattoo in the mirror, his heart racing. _They say we're crazy, but it's who we are;_ written on his arm, the words burning into Ed's mind. Yes this group was crazy, yes they were daredevil freaks but Renee scared him the most. Renee was a alchemist and if he was correct, she took the written exam to become a State Alchemist before they bumped into each other. He didn't have a problem with her being one, sure Bradley needed a daredevil to jump off of buildings or work in risky conditions only the bravest would do but could she kill someone? Could she watch someone die in front of her and keep herself together? Edward's fingers went numb as the painful memory of almost losing Al that one night, the night they thought they could cheat death and bring their mother back.

"Well… this was a long day; we should be heading back to the hotel and getting some rest." Al asked as he got up waking his brother up from his flashback. "It was nice to meet all of you." He pushed Ed out of the store and half dragged him to the hotel before he slammed him into the brick wall near the hotel. "YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE WHO YOU SAW, GOT IT?" Al yelled at him.

"Saw who?" A man asked. They both turned and saw Roy Mustang with a paper bag in his hands, his face looking concerned.

"Oh just some old friends from back home." Al laughed as he dropped his hands and Ed sniffed, he hated Mustang.

"Fullmetal?"

"What he said. If you excuse us I have an exam to pass tomorrow to renew my State qualifications so I'll be on my way to getting some sleep." Ed replied coldly.

"Not so fast, Fullmetal." Roy said grabbing Ed's shoulder. His eyes narrowed as Ed glared at him. "Have you heard anything recently about the Blanche family?" Edward's body shuddered but he kept his mouth closed like Al asked.

"No, why?" Edward asked him. Roy took a step back his face changing to a frown, a grieving frown. He adjusted the bag and took off into the night without another word. Both of them look back at Roy who turned the corner towards his new apartment. "What was that about?"

"Don't know… hey let's get you something to eat." Al replied as they headed inside to the hotel only to see that Renee and her family of thugs were heading up the stairs to their rooms, the circular tattoos on her hands giving her identity away. Ed and Al followed them before Michael slammed Edward into the wall, a knife pressed up against his neck.

"Michael, seriously?" Renee replied as Michael chuckled and took the blade off Ed's neck. "What are you following us for?"

"We're staying on the same floor so might as well have something to eat together before we go to bed." Edward replied as he glared at Michael. Renee raised one of her eyebrows and unlocked the door to their room, a large suite with three bedrooms and a master sitting area with built in kitchen. Renee called up room service and ordered almost everything on the menu before grabbing a seat by the radio and turned it on to the news station.

"So…" Edward said looking around the place, the walls covered in maps of the country and flags from their own once was country. Lenny and John peered through the large glass window as the city was lit up and cars drove down the street below. "My boss has been keeping a sharp eye on your case lately. I don't know why but he asked us tonight if we heard anything about it."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Michael asked as he lit up a cigarette and offered one to Ed who declined.

"Roy Mustang." Edward replied as he watched for flinches from any of them. Renee didn't move but inside the butterflies were fluttering again. _So he was worried about us._

"Roy is sort of an old friend." Michael replied. "We haven't seen him in six years but I sent him a few letters every so often to let him know we're still breathing. He was on a vacation and his car broke down at our palace so we took him in and he ended up staying with us until he had to leave for Ishval. Why do you care?"

"He seemed worried that's all." Edward asked.

* * *

Roy looked through the documents over and over again checking for anything that could scream out a sign the Blanches were alive. His small dinner table was covered in research notes, reports and pictures of the palace but nothing was matching up. They found the mother and father but everyone else simply vanished… Michael Blanche, age twenty four; John and Lenny Blanche, age eleven. Finally, Renee Blanche age twenty one. All of their pictures contained smiling faces but Roy was looking at their hair. Each Blanche member had a weird strand of color on their left side, it was tradition to have one dyed by what they represented, at least that's what Michael explained to him six years ago. Michael had orange, the color of honesty. Lenny and John each had green, the color of knowledge . Their mother, Elizabeth had white, the color of purity. The King had gold, the color of leadership and loyalty. Finally, Renee had a weird color. It was a mixture of blue and silver to make an icy frozen look, the color of bravery and strength. Roy was mesmerized by their tradition that he even wanted to fit in and get a strand dyed but then again the army wouldn't have it.

Roy's mind fumbled with questions like why are they hiding if they're still alive, where are they and how did they escape. He gave up and threw the papers back into the file he stole from the office as he looked at Edward's file. He knew Edward heard about the Blanche family, Edward has been all over the country the past six months so he had to know something. Rumors were spreading that the Blanche family might be in Central. Edward could've spotted them but he wouldn't tell Roy because Roy was a dog of the military. Edward was the black sheep, a little rebellious but still safe enough not to be questioned by Bradley. Still… Mustang wanted answers. The exams were tomorrow; maybe he could wiggle information out of the black sheep by bribing him with a pass to the library or a week's extra pay. Whatever Edward Elric knew, Mustang was prepared to hear it, even if that meant the family really was dead after all.


	3. Roy's Song

_Chapter 3 _

_Roy's Song_

The exam room was crowded of eager State Alchemists who greedily waited patiently for Bradley to arrive as they looked at the test takers or State Alchemists who were there to get their license renewed. Edward Elric along with six other alchemists sat on the opposite side of the bottom floor of the room from the alchemists who were taking the test to be inducted as a State Alchemist. He saw Renee hidden underneath her hood as she sat quietly, the others staring and pointing at her. He looked up and saw the three floors of seats each consisting of sixteen rows of chairs completely filled with alchemists or other important military men and woman. His brother sat with Major Armstrong and Colonel Mustang and waved at Ed before he saw the long blond hair and giant blue eyes of Winry Rockbell, his old childhood friend. Edward's face turned red as he watched her sit next to Al and began to talk to Lt. Hughes who sat behind her with Hawkeye. Edward kept his eyes forward and tried to relax before the room was silent and King Bradley stepped into the room, his eyes pierced on the testers. He smiled and stood in front of the room on a small platform where seven chairs were placed for him and his members to sit and watch.

"Good morning everyone." Bradley said. The crowd mumbled responses back. "Today ten alchemists have passed the written exam and are now placed before us to show us how much they know about alchemy. However, the rules have changed this year since a man with a scar has been running around killing our fellow members of the military. Standing here beside me is Dr. Cox, a man who has researched a way to enter the brain and pick out your fears. This is a very simple test that all State Alchemists will be taking to face their fears and for the military to see how you react in a flight or fight situation. If the testers wouldn't mind, I would like the seven alchemists that is up for renewal of their license to step forward."

Edward got up as the hair on the back of his neck rose. What the hell was going on? They stood before the platform waiting as the Cox each ordered a chair be brought forward for them. Edward looked up and saw Winry and Al looking at him, Winry's face filled with fear as the seven chairs were brought forward and he sat down, Mustang had no facial expression for this new exam.

"If you please, lift up your right sleeve and make a fist so I can see your vein." Dr. Cox asked the alchemist farthest from Edward. A solider behind the alchemist placed a metal disk on his head, a red and blue wire wrapped around the disk and connected to a set of headphones that Cox was wearing. Wearily the alchemist winced as Cox injected a black substance into his veins. "Now, face your fears and the quicker you face them, the faster it will be to wake up. Good luck." The alchemist was out and the room watched as Cox listened to the alchemist's waves. At first he was still but then something started to bother him and the alchemist clenched his fist and grumbled. Edward was counting the seconds that ticked by before the alchemist started to move in his chair and moan in pain. Two minutes went by, then three. Edward's hand began to sweat and before he knew it the alchemist was awake and breathing heavily before the doctor shook his hand and moved onto the next one. Down he went, each alchemist falling asleep and then waking up sweating and screaming. Edward tried to focus as the alchemist woke up beside him. What were his fears? He clenched his right hand in a fist and held in the yelp that wanted to escape his throat as Cox injected him with the substance.

* * *

He stood in a dark room, the symbols and books cluttered around the room and a small flicker of a candlelight danced around the walls. Edward looked around and saw the glowing eye in the middle of the transmutation circle and before he knew it he was sucked in. The blinding white room with the two large doors made him shiver as he stood in the middle of the room and the strange boy with the translucent body sat in midair in front of him.

"You have a price to pay." The boy said to him, his now showing glittering teeth blinded him.

"I gave you an arm and leg, what more could you want?" Ed responded as he looked around. This was a nightmare he kept having… Edward's stomach shifted and his heart raced as a foot and leg appeared on the boy.

"Maybe I could just keep your brother then…" The boy snickered and the door behind Edward opened, the long black rope like hands wrapped around Edward's body and pulled him in, the door slamming in front of him as he slammed against the cement wall of that familiar room. He didn't have his arm or leg and he was bleeding badly.

"AL!" Edward screamed as he looked for his brother. He knocked down the suit of armor and saw the stupid beast in the middle gasping for air as it started to bleed just as bad as he was. Edward drew the soul binding symbol into the suit of armor but nothing happened. "GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE HIM BACK HE'S MY BROTHER!" He fought back tears and felt empty… lonely. What was the point for living if there was no one to live for? He clapped his hands together and slammed them onto the ground, the ceiling above him cracking and falling on top of him.

* * *

He woke up and looked around the room and saw his brother sitting next to Winry, her hand on top of his brother's hand. He sighed a relief and glared at Cox as he cleaned the needle and stood aside as Bradley waited for the first alchemist to amaze him. Edward took a seat next to Renee her face still hidden beneath the hood.

"Why do you wear that over your face?" Edward asked her.

"So Bradley can judge before he sees who I really am. I'm royal remember? He'll feel threaten if I showed up so if I hide myself and he sees who I am he can't reject me because the other alchemists will boo him off. He plays with fire so I'll make a wildfire for him." Renee replied. Edward sat back and watched as the six alchemists showed off or presented information and all of them were granted new licenses.

"Edward Elric!" Bradley barked as Edward stood up. He walked into the middle of the room and stood facing Bradley.

"Edward… you have proven to me your worth in this military by calling out a priest who was a fraud and a man who took a town's money for his own. Today however what do you have that will impress me?" Bradley asked as Edward grinned and clapped his hands. He practiced for this day since he was first accepted into the military. He slammed his hands on the ground as two skinny cement walls lifted from the ground on either side of him. He jumped from each wall until he reached the top and grinned. He was quick when the cement trident formed in his hand and he threw it at Bradley like a bullet. Bradley was quick and flew his head to the side to avoid the sharp point of the trident where it struck a metal target board behind him that Edward fixed himself from the back of Bradley's chair. He jumped down and the alchemists whistled and clapped as Bradley smiled and shook Ed's hand.

"You always impress me, Elric. Congratulations you passed." Edward went back to his seat and waved at his friends as they were screaming his name.

"Good job, Fullmetal." Renee cooed. He grinned and watched as Cox barked for the ten testers to step forward, ten soldiers holding a chair followed as Renee took a seat as the first tester. He watched as the doctor injected her and she fell asleep. At first it was quiet and the room watched and whispered. Renee didn't move or make a sound for two minutes before she woke up gasping for air and shook her hands. The room was surprised and Bradley sniffed as the doctor moved on.

The other testers were loud and two even cried. The last one was carried away after he woke up and started to attack the doctor… Bradley ordered the doctor out and the testers back to their seats.

"What the hell are you afraid of?" Edward hissed at her. "You didn't even move or make a sound!"

"Why would I tell you?" Renee snickered before one of the testers stepped forward.

The alchemist was bland and straight forward with his talent. When he presented his alchemy which was turning metal into weapons or shields that could withstand bullets and fire, there was little detail and very poorly created. Bradley waved him away and announced the next alchemist by the name of Fred. Edward was getting bored. None of these alchemists were worthy of joining the military as a high ranking officer. He could tell Bradley felt the same way when he kept waving them away moving onto the next one with little remorse for the rejected ones. Ed sat back and kept his eyes on their hand movements. Sloppy and slow just like he was when he and Al were little.

They were down to only Renee…

"Well come on up." Bradley beckoned with little interest. He stood up preparing to leave with his other comrades as Renee stood in the middle and held out her arms. Edward heard a shuffle in the audience and Bradley watched intently.

"Do you need to draw a transmutation circle?" Bradley asked.

"Not at all." Renee replied smoothly and the audience burst into whispers. Ed was impressed but then again the tattoos on her hands were the circles but why was she wearing black gloves?

The ground shook as she lifted her hands up, the air was getting cold and Edward could see his breath. He shook and rubbed his arms for warmth before the marble flooring cracked and hundreds of ice spikes shot out in different directions.

"BROTHER!" Edward heard his brother scream, the soldiers held their guns out at Renee.

"Don't shoot her!" Edward shouted at them, Bradley's face turning from expressionless to fear as he grabbed onto the handle of his sword. Renee was quick and charged at Bradley like lightning, her dagger hitting the blade of his sword near her face, the dagger slicing into two and creating a loud shatter onto the floor. The room was quiet as Renee and Bradley's breathing were the only things making noise.

"Impressive, shame you were too slow. You should be careful when you face an opponent you know nothing about."

"Except for the part when I know your movements. What I just did was showing off but I think you should be afraid of me, King Bradley." Renee replied as she took a step back and Edward ran towards her. He paused and saw Bradley's blade fall apart into two pieces, the end of the blade smashing onto the floor.

"How did you-" Edward said before he saw another dagger stuck in the wall behind Bradley. Bradley looked up from his sword and smiled before he burst into laughter.

"BY GOD! YOU ARE FAST!" Bradley replied. "My age must be getting old because I never even saw that dagger coming. So… you use alchemy to distract and real weapons to attack… I like that. What is your name?"

Renee lifted her head and Edward could tell she was smiling. She pulled off her gloves and tossed them aside, the ice spikes melting into puddles of water before evaporating into the air. She used the water in the air and… the window was open near Bradley's head and it was raining outside… she was smart. Renee Blanche was very smart.

The crowd went into whispers as she pulled off her jacket and pulled back the hood, her hair falling behind her. They could see the vine tattoos and her newest ones planted on her skin, her black sleeveless shirt hugging her along with the tight pants and lace up black boots. The blue strand of hair fell near her face and Edward saw Roy and Hughes get up from their seats and leave quickly, Bradley's eyes growing wide.

"My name? My name is Princess Renee Blanche. "

"RENEE!" Mustang shouted as he stormed towards her with Hughes and Hawkeye behind him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Edward heard the slap, Renee's hand slid past Roy's face and he stumbled back. Her brothers walked in and saw Mustang and Renee glaring at each other, the tension current reaching the viewers on the third floor.

"Everyone out now!" Bradley barked and the other alchemists scurried away leaving everyone on the bottom floor alone. "Now… what exactly is going on?"

"Mustang I'm old enough to make my own choices, if I want to be a State Alchemist then so be it." Renee snapped at him.

"You have a country to rule!"

"OH REALLY?! YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF I DID, MUSTANG, BUT I GUESS WHEN YOUR PEOPLE ARE ALL DEAD, PLANS CHANGE DON'T THEY?!" Renee screamed at him.

"So this is how you grew up to be? A coward who runs to a military position of a different country?" Mustang questioned.

"And what are you? You're just a weak minded fool for getting a job here in the first place. You could've done great things but instead you throw it all away to become a bitch of the military. I have my reasons for joining Mustang just like Elric does. We're looking for something and if I have to serve as a dog to get my hands on the research I need then I'll do it." She turned to look at Bradley. "Well?"

"You are one impressive young woman, Princess. You have passed the exams and I would like you to work alongside Edward for the moment. However, if you two can't settle your differences I'll have no choice but to reassign you to different locations. Are we clear?" Bradley asked.

"Yes sir." Mustang replied.

"Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow everyone." Bradley replied before he left them through the double doors, his comrades following close behind.

"So… long time no see, Renee." Hughes smiled as they both hugged. "Have you found a place here yet?"

"No… what's the point if I'll be traveling with Ed here all the time?" Renee smiled. "My brothers will probably settle in and find a place; Michael has a job in the military as well." Mustang looked over at Michael and frowned. What the hell were the Blanche children planning?

"What is up with all the tattoos?" Hughes asked Renee as he turned her around and lifted up her hair and saw the bird on the back of her neck.

"I took a fancy into tattoos and being a little daredevil. So what?" She looked over at Mustang. "I can see you haven't changed a bit but about your payment… the earthquake swallowed everything up."

"It's not a problem; just don't bother me at work then." Roy replied coolly as he checked the time on his pocket watch. Edward sighed a relief, at least they weren't going to be at each others throats from now on. Though… he still had a lot of questions. How did they know each other? Edward, Al, Winry and Hughes watched as Renee's family exchanged a few hugs to Mustang and Hawkeye before departing to most likely the tattoo parlor for a celebrating tattoo job.

"Well... the Blanche family seem pleasant." Winry said breaking the awkward silence. Hughes laughed and adjusted his coat.

"You have no idea, Winry. That family is a band of mysterious hooligans. They were trouble for us six years ago and still are to this day. Still... I wonder how Mustang feels after getting slapped by the woman he talked nonstop to and trained to become the alchemist she is today? I knew those two were close but how close? A few rumors said Mustang was in love with her and left with a broken heart into the war, that's why he became cold and hard to handle. Others said she was in love with him but he rejected her which made her cold towards him. Who knows what happened except those two?"

"Renee... she's different. She jumps over buildings and gets tattoos, most girls her age are getting married or having kids." Winry replied. "Still... she's amazing and so independent. Maybe Mustang is afraid of how independent she is and Bradley can use that to his advantage. Maybe Mustang is trying to protect her."

"You have a point Ms. Rockbell. You indeed have a point." Hughes said before he left leaving them alone.

"So... this Blanche girl... I want to meet her." Winry said to Ed as she crossed her arms.

"Why? She's just some girl with tattoos who likes slapping people." Edward mumbled before Winry slapped him.

"SHE HAS TATTOOS! I always wanted one!" Winry gushed as she screeched.

"Fine, fine. I'll take you but don't go all girly on me." Edward grumbled as they walked out of the large military building and made a left to the hotel.

"So those two worked together? Wow... I never knew Mustang was that type of person." Winry replied as she stepped over a puddle of water left behind from the rain storm. "You think Hughes was right? You think those rumors might be true?"

"Who cares, Winry? It's not our business." Edward replied.

"Not our business? Edward she must have some reason to join the military... what if its because of Mustang? OH MY GOSH THAT WOULD BE SO ADORABLE!" Winry screeched making Ed cover his ears.

"NOT SO LOUD! BESIDES WHY WOULD SHE SLAP HIM IF THAT WAS TRUE?!"

"He offended her. She had all rights to slap him." Winry crossed her arms. "I slap you when you offend me."

"YOU THROW YOUR TOOLS AT ME!" Edward screamed at her. "I doubt those two like each other. She probably likes some building jumper with piercings on his face and his name is probably Kent or something."

"Hehe Kent." Al giggled before all three of them burst into a laughing fit. "Honestly, Winry. We should stay out of their business. It's better to let them deal with their own problems themselves. If you want to know anything though go talk to Hawkeye. She must know something."

"You know... I will... but I want to meet Renee first." Winry replied as she looked at her friends and smiled.

"Um... Winry?" Ed asked as they reached the hotel.

"Yes?" Winry smiled.

"This Friday King Bradley is hosting a special ball for the new State alchemists and everyone is invited. I was wondering since you're still in town until Saturday... so you want to go?"

"Go? OF COURSE I WANT TO GO! Winry hugged Ed before she checked her wallet for money. "In fact I'll go grab a dress now! THANKS ED!" Winry shouted before she ran off to Main Street. Ed looked over at Al who had his metal arms crossed.

"Shut up." Ed told Al.

"Real cute, brother. Are we going to ask her to dinner too?"

"I'll kill you!"

"Hey... brother!" Al said blocking Ed's kicks.

"You know... jumping over buildings might not be a bad idea..." Edward said when he gave up against Al. "It'll be hard for you but damn... that would be fun."

"You're right..." Al said. "When I get my body back we should become building jumpers and get tattoos. I want circle tattoos like Renee." He looked at his hands. "Then I'll never have to draw a transmutation circle again."

"What do you think I should get?"

"Hm... what about your symbol, brother? That or a bottle of milk." Al teased before Ed punched him. Jumping buildings and getting tattoos... Edward smiled. They were thinking of turning into Blanche kids but he wanted to be brave like them. Would jumping buildings prove his worth? He didn't know... but he wanted to know why a daredevil would join a military. Renee wasn't the type of person to be bossed around but was their really a reason for her to join? His was to find how to get his brother's body back so what reason would she have?

Whatever the reason was Edward wouldn't let it bother him. She was another ally and to him a threat to his platform he had built since he started working. Whoever this building jumper was, she was dangerous, smart and extremely powerful. But... she was helpful and kind, except to Mustang. Edward decided to watch it out, fool around to see if he could trust her. If he could then maybe she could help them get their bodies back, if not then he had to take her down. For now they were working partners and at least he could complain to her about Mustang because she hated him just as much he did. Hehe... Edward cracked a giggle. That slap was priceless and worth it because someone had to slap some sense into that asshole. Still... Edward could sense something between those two, between him and Winry. Was Winry always that independent?

* * *

"_Father will be most upset that their are survivors." _

_"I will try to eliminate the situation. I had no idea that there would be any survivors and the ones we feared the most."_

_"NO! Once they side with the Flame Alchemist again it will be difficult to get rid of the problem. However, they might make good sacrifices for the Promise Day..." _


	4. The Girl With An Elastic Heart

_Chapter 4_

_The Girl With An Elastic Heart_

The night was cool and silent as Renee hopped buildings before finally jumping onto of a large garbage dumpster and heading off into the street where bars and restaurants glowed for the night owls. She slipped into the small boutique where a woman in pink looked up and smiled. Her eyes turned into orbs when she saw Renee's familiar blue streak in her hair.

"…Princess? How may I help you?" The woman responded as she closed her book and walked around the wooden desk to shake Renee's hand. Renee showed her a large bag of money and dropped it on the desk.

"I need a dress for the State Alchemy ball." Renee cooed.

"Yes… Of course! There are two other girls here looking for dresses as well! Mary!" The woman hollered. A girl dressed in a green suit peeped out from behind the purple curtains and smiled.

"One of the girls knew you were coming! Follow me, Princess." The woman said as Renee was pushed by the other through the curtains into a beautifully arranged room with gowns and tuxes suited for any special occasion.

"Renee!" A woman in a military outfit said as she waved her over.

"Riza? What are you doing here?" Renee asked and she noticed a younger girl trying on a black gown that fitted her really well.

"Winry and I were asked to the ball so we're here snagging dresses. They already gave you money?"

"Nah this is from Hughes. He said to thank him later when I meet the Prince of my dreams and yada yada yada." Renee blushed and Riza laughed.

"Well hot damn. Winry is Edward's escort and I'm your brother's. I hope you don't mind." Riza smiled.

"Not at all." Renee laughed. _I knew you had it in you, Michael._

"So… did you get asked to the ball yet?" The girl named Winry said as she turned around and looked at Renee.

"Uh… I'm going single." Renee said to her as the girl in green started measuring her arms and chest.

"Hm… I would think someone would ask you… You are the IT alchemist." Winry cooed before she stepped back into the dressing room.

"Winry has been talking nonstop about you since she saw your stunt with Bradley." Riza explained to Renee. "By the way nice bitch slap to Mustang. You really knocked him off his feet, he's been sulking all day. I wonder if he's still at his office pouting."

"Alright what color do you have in mind?" The girl, Mary, asked Renee.

"Blue and silver." Renee replied quickly before taking a seat next to Riza. "You already picked out your dress?"

"Yeah it's nothing much, I wanted emerald green but it's floor length and easy to walk in."

"Yep! This dress is it!" Winry screeched as she placed her black sparkly dress over a chair and sat on the crème color carpet. "Wow… I can't believe I'm going to a ball… a ball! I wonder if Ed has to wear a tux."

"They all do." Riza snickered.

"Oh… And you know a man is always sexy in a tux." Renee laughed.

"Well, Princess. I think dress will match you perfectly." Mary said as she showed all three of them the gown, their eyes sparkling.

* * *

Roy threw a book against the wall in his apartment. He hated military balls with a passion and wanted nothing more than to stay at home and work. Bradley loved throwing parties for any occasion and tonight would be the biggest ball he's held in ten years. Everyone would have their eyes on the lovely ladies and the bachelors (him included) but mostly the Royal family. He wanted to throw up after hearing Armstrong and Hughes gush about them for the past week. Hughes had his daughter meet Renee multiple times since she arrived but has Renee ever once visit him? Of course not, she'll probably stab him with a flying dagger before saying hello. He felt stupid for opening his mouth like that but what else was he supposed to do? Renee was tough and more stubborn and daring than Edward but was she determined and brave like him? He didn't know until he saw them return from a small mission to rat out a misbehaving solider. They were close and clearly friends and it made Roy's anger bubble. The Ice Alchemist and Fullmetal Alchemist were working side by side and rumors were spreading that they're inseparable and always together. Sure, Roy had rumors spread about him and Hawkeye as a 'thing' but everyone knows now that's she is with Michael and they're 'talking' or whatever girls call dating nowadays.

He adjusted his tie and looked at himself in the mirror. He was going to arrive with Edward and his date and Al. He prayed that Edward wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of that Winry girl. Were they together or is just a way to keep his relationship with Renee quiet?

"DAMMIT, MUSTANG. PULL YOUR CRAPPY HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS." Mustang screamed at himself for overreacting to such nonsense. Who cares if Renee and Ed have a thing. Who bloody cares if she wants to murder him after what he said to her at the exam. Who gives a crap if Bradley makes her a Princess of some sort to boost the attention for tonight's ball? Roy didn't give a shit at all. He would go there for dinner and leave before dessert.

The car honked outside and he could hear Ed screaming. He sighed and picked up his coat before locking the doors and heading out to the front of his apartment.

"Hurry up!" Ed hissed as he stared at him through the open window. "Winry wants to walk in with Hawkeye and Renee!"

"Oh can it, Elric." Roy snapped as he opened the front door and sat next to a solider dressed in a tux.

"He's been like this since we left." The solider mumbled as he drove off towards Bradley's mansion.

"It's Edward Elric. He's always in a shitty mood." Mustang whispered. "You look beautiful tonight, Winry." He looked through the mirror and saw Winry blush. Edward glared at him.

"Thanks. You should see what Riza and Renee look like. We were all shopping together and their dresses are breath taking." Winry replied as she tried to hide her smile by covering her mouth with Ed's coat. Edward grumbled about something and squeaked when Winry stomped on his foot with her heel. Mustang chuckled and saw the row of news reporters lining the street in front of Bradley's mansion.

"You know… this ball is so stupid. Why does Bradley have to make a big deal about it?" Edward complained as the car stopped in front of the castle looking house. Edward hopped out first and grabbed Winry's hand. Al and Mustang popped out next and slammed the doors close. They walked side by side behind Ed and Winry keeping their eyes forward.

"You look really nice tonight, Colonel." Al said to him. Roy looked over at him and saw a black bow tie wrapped around the neck of armor and he laughed.

"Not too shabby, Al." Mustang replied. The main hallway inside Bradley's house took them right to the ballroom where guests were dancing and talking. Men were in tuxes all arranging in color or style while the women had beautiful gowns on that swayed on the floor. Hughes and Armstrong were the first to notice Mustang and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Winry said Riza and Renee would be coming together with Michael." Hughes told him.

"So what? I could give less of a damn." Roy hissed as he took a chute of champagne from a waiter. He looked around for Ed and Al only to see them talking to Bradley and his wife, Winry nowhere to be seen. He checked his pocket watch and saw it was close to eight. He felt a nudge on his arm and turned around. Standing near the ballroom's double doors was Riza Hawkeye, Winry Rockbell and Renee Blanche, the three most beautiful girls any man could ever lay eyes on.

Hawkeye was dressed in a simple floor length green gown with a small green fur wrap. Her hair hung past her shoulders and curled at the bottom and for once she was wearing eye shadow… Winry was dressed in a sparkly black sleeveless gown, her hair pulled back in a updo and fixed with a black butterfly clip on the side. Renee wore a long blue gown with silver sparkles splashed all over the dress and danced over the lace see through sleeves. At the bottom was what looked like a puddle of silver and blue combined to give that color in her hair a more stand out look as it sparkled and glowed in the light. She wore a long white fancy material piece that covered her arms and floated back as it made a small train behind the dress. Her hair was pulled back like Winry's but had her blue strand of hair fall out and curled in the back.

Renee walked towards Bradley and hugged his wife; Hawkeye searched the room and found the three men staring bug eye at them. She winked and walked over to them as Michael trailed behind wearing a matching green tux.

"Who knew Hawkeye had a talent for makeup?" Hughes joked as Mustang elbowed him hard in the gut.

"Thanks Colonel." Riza smiled at Mustang. "I'm surprised you actually showed up… Balls aren't really your style."

"He's here to see, Renee." Hughes joked before Mustang shot him a dirty look.

"Who's here to see me?" Renee spoke smoothly as she placed her arm on Riza's shoulder and winked. "Nice tux, Armstrong. How long will it be before the suit and shirt rips off?"

"Wanna bet?" Hughes snickered.

"You two are both childish." Mustang sneered as he helped himself to another glass of champagne.

"Well whatever. Come along, Renee. Let's not have a party pooper ruin our day. I call first dance." Hughes replied as he grabbed Renee's hand and escorted her to the dance floor.

"You're already married!" Roy shouted back.

"Oh his wife adores Renee." Riza replied and pointed over to Hughes' wife who was chatting with a bunch of women dressed in dark blue. Roy slumped back into a chair and gulped down the champagne. Ed and Al took a seat next to Mustang and sneered in his direction.

"Someone's sulking. What did Hughes steal your lady?" Ed teased and Roy shoved Ed off his chair.

"What did your girlfriend leave you for someone taller?" Roy snickered and Ed kicked his chair.

"Up yours, Mustang. Have a fireball much? Or are you upset that you got bitched slapped by a girl younger than you?"

"At least I don't need a step ladder to kiss her."

"Look at you trying to be all I'm a badass. If you really want to dance with her go shove Hughes out a window like you always do."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!"

"Yeah and I'm sure you would want to do it again." Edward replied. "You're pathetic you know that? You're getting all fire head over one girl. Tell me why you're so over her and I'll push Hughes down a flight of stairs for you."

"Alright let's trade stories then. What is your relationship with Winry Rockbell and please don't leave out any details." Roy grinned wickedly.

"Save it, Colonel. I'm not letting you into my love life."

"Like you even have one."

"Oh really and what's yours like? Please elaborate your most interesting love life to me."

"Both of you shut up. You're acting like children." Hawkeye snapped.

"Mustang was being a butthead and priding into my business. He's just jealous that I'm friends with Renee and he can't even say hello to her because she'll freeze his ass." Edward whined. Roy shoved him off his chair again and Al shook his head.

"You're so immature, brother. Leave him alone. You were the one who said you didn't want to get involve in their problem."

"She tells me everything you know." Ed cooed and Roy grabbed him by the collar and shook him. "We're BFFs did you know that?"

"SHUT UP LITTLE RUNT." Roy hissed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT, SALAMANDER?" Ed screamed and tried to punch him only to punch air. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

"BROTHER!" Al whined and grabbed Ed to hold him back. Hughes and Renee returned to find both of them being held back by other alchemists.

"Well… they say this was a ball no one would forget." Hughes said.

"Yeah… when flame and metal attack. Are they always like this?" Renee asked.

"Hm… yeah they're always fighting."

Renee walk towards them and stood in between them.

"Both of you better stop or you'll wish you were never born." Renee glared at both of them, her eyes ripping through their skins leaving both of them cold and shivering. Winry was the first to break the ice by grabbing Ed's hand and leading him to the dance floor.

"But I don't dance!" Ed screamed and he squeaked in pain from another hard stab of Winry's shoe.

"Why is it that whenever I turn my back your bullying someone?" Renee said to Mustang as she grabbed a glass of wine from a waiter.

"He started it." Mustang grumbled.

"Oh so you're going to let a little kid get to you? Come on, Roy, you're almost thirty not thirteen." She took a sip of wine and sat next to him.

"Uh… Riza want to-"

"Sure." Riza cut Hughes off and both of them left Mustang and Renee alone.

"I'm sorry about what I said after the exam." Roy said as they watched the dancers on the floor.

"Oh now you're saying sorry?" Renee teased and he rolled his eyes.

"I just think the military isn't something for you. You deserve much better."

"You do as well."

"I'm here seeking Bradley's place. Our country is always hungry for new technology and territory but what about the people inside our lines? The ones who have to suffer for our selfish acts?"

"Wow… Fuhrer King Mustang… it rings nicely for you."

"What about you?"

"Me? I want to look at the files about the war and earthquake in my country. I don't believe an earthquake can kill that many people in a night. I also want to spy on Bradley a little. Rumor has it that he was on the battlefront when my father died."

"Yeah… I heard that two but hey Bradley saw a flaw in your defense line and we were fighting over unknown territory that had oil buried underneath."

"It doesn't matter. Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Alright if you say so, Princess." Roy sneered and Renee punched him in the arm. "So… I'm disappointed that you got tattoos."

"Oh blow it out your ear, Mustang. I don't give a damn about what you think of my tattoos."

"Nice mouth, Blanche. Do you kiss your boyfriend with that?"

"Actually I do AND I use tongue." Renee snickered and Roy's face went pale as he coughed up the champagne he was drinking.

"You have a boyfriend?" Roy asked in between coughs.

"No but if I did I would." She winked and laughed as Roy coughed more. "What are you jealous, Mustang?"

"I'll smother you with a napkin if you don't shut up." Mustang hissed as Renee held in giggles with her napkin.

"Would you like a finger sandwich?" The waiter asked as he held out a plate full of tiny sandwiches.

"Oh yes please! I'm starved!" Renee exclaimed and grabbed three of them. Roy looked at them and shook his head and instead grabbed a glass of wine. "You should eat something or you'll get drunk." She stuffed a sandwich into his mouth and frowned at him. Edward and Winry walked back to the table out of breath and hungry. Ed laughed until he started choking when he saw Roy choke on the sandwich.

"LOOK YOU CAN'T EVEN EAT RIGHT!"

Renee stabbed Ed with her fork.

"Winry control your date or I'll toss him out the second story window."

"Be my guest." Winry replied before a man announced that dinner was about to be served and the others returned to the table and dug in to a large course of food and cheese.

"I'm eating like a king." Hughes joked and his wife shot him a dirty look.

"So… what is your rank, Renee?" Armstrong asked as he passed her the salad bowl.

"Major just like you are, Armstrong. I'll be working with Edward on various missions Mustang throws at us." Renee replied before giving Mustang a look.

"Be careful, he's a very self-center man." Armstrong whispered to her.

"Oh don't worry; I knew that the first day I met him. He walks into the room half naked and showing off until my dad froze his ass off."

The table laughed and Mustang's face turned red.

"It wasn't like that!" Roy cried.

"Yeah okay, show off." Ed sneered and Mustang flung a piece of bread at him.

"Shut your trap, shrimp."

"You want to run that by me again ass freezer?"

"HEY!" Renee said pulling Roy back into his seat and Ed stuck his tongue out at him.

"He wants to die, he really wants to die." Roy muttered.

"Ignore him. That's what I do." Renee hissed at him.

"AW LOOK AT YOU TWO!" Hughes said making kissing noises.

"SHUT IT, HUGHES!" They both spat at him.

The dinner went on with bickering before the dance floor was occupied again after King Bradley welcomed Renee into the State Alchemist family and toasted to a new year for the alchemists. Roy was the first to get up after he checked his watch, almost eleven.

"Want to dance?" Roy asked Renee. The table grew silent as Renee grabbed his hand and smiled.

"YOU GO ROY!"

"WAY TO GET HER, MUSTANG!"

"I HOPE YOU TRIP!" The people at the table shouted and whistled as Renee laughed. It was a slow waltz and the only dance Mustang knew.

"So… you want to embarrass me in front of everyone?" Mustang asked her when they started to dance.

"Well Armstrong said you were self-center."

"So?"

"Well he's right, you are."

"If I was self-center would I have given you those lessons?"

"You did it for money, Roy-Boy."

Roy hasn't heard that nickname in a while… it was a name Hughes and Renee made over six years ago…

"You called me Roy-Boy…"

"So? Or should I call you Boy on Fire like my brothers do?"

"No please don't, elastic girl." Roy winked. She stomped on his foot and glared at him. He twirled her around and a slow dance started and they stood there slowly moving back and forth. She could hear Ed's snickers from behind but decided to ignore it. She knew where his hotel room was and it was on the third floor, she'll just shove him out the window after the ball.

Roy was indeed a very self-center man but she always had a soft spot for him. He was ignorant and foolish but smart and collected at the same time. He was stubborn and selfish to his fellow friends and colleagues but he had a hint of loyalty to some. She knew he hated Elric with a passion and wanted to throw him in front of a train and yes she did to at times but Mustang was secretive and quiet about what he was really thinking. Did he like her or was it some stupid plan to keep the pervy military men out of her hair? She had his back so why not have her back?

The song ended and Renee's mind quickly froze when she saw Bradley staring at them, a small smile grew on his lips and he turned to talk to another solider.

"How come you never wrote?" Mustang asked her.

"You were in a war. When would you have time to write?" Renee said. "Besides I promised you that I would see again after the war and here I am working for you."

"Seems weird… a Princess working for a colonel." She stomped on his foot again and he whimpered.

"Just remember I can turn you into an ice cube."

"What's the point? My heart is cold and frozen anyway." Roy teased.

"Everyone! King Bradley would like to thank you for making this evening enjoyable and pleasant but he's sorry to have to retire early from a headache." The General announced to the crowd of people.

"Oh we should be getting home anyway." A woman said to her husband.

"Come on." Renee pulled Mustang from the dance floor and towards Bradley and his wife.

"Renee!" Bradley said and shook Mustang's hand just before he was about to salute. "This is a party not work; you don't have to do that."

"You look stunning, Renee. My son says you remind him of an ice princess." His wife replied and moved aside to show Selim Bradley hiding behind his mother. Renee leaned in and hugged the little kid.

"Thanks, Selim. Here." She tapped the floor and handed him an ice crystal. He took it with a surprised look and smiled at her.

"You work with the Fullmetal alchemist right? I always wanted to meet him! You have to introduce me to him, kay?" Selim asked happily.

"Of course!" Renee smiled.

"Ah… he's stubborn." Bradley chuckled as they watched his wife and son walk out with the other guests. "I saw both of you dancing… is there something going on-"

"No." Both of them replied and Bradley burst out laughing,

"Alright we'll go with that, you two. I just assumed."

"We've been getting that all night." Mustang said.

"Well I wouldn't doubt that for a second. I know how close you two once were but just remember that I always know what's happening inside the military including the romances and gossip."

"Sir there is a phone call for you." The general said.

"Well I'm off. You too have a lovely evening and I'll see you Monday." Bradley said and walked out with the General in tow.

"MUSTANG LET'S GO I WANT TO GO HOME!" Edward shouted from the doorway. "IF YOU TWO ARE GOING HOME TOGETHER THEN TAKE A DIFFERENT CAR!"

"OH I'M SORRY IS IT PAST YOUR BEDTIME?" Roy shouted back and placed his jacket around Renee's shoulders to keep her warm. Hawkeye raised an eyebrow at Renee when she saw her walking towards the same car the Elrics and Mustang shared.

"Hey Elric and I are going to the same place." Renee said to her. "Look at you taking my brother home." She raised an eyebrow at Riza and she waved her off.

"In your dreams." Riza replied and jumped into the car with Michael. Renee sat next to Mustang who took the job of driving.

"Alright let's let off crabby pants first." Mustang said looking through the mirror and saw Ed was already asleep. He drove them to the hotel where everyone except him was staying pretty much for the time being. Al carried in Ed who was snoring away in his arms.

"I'll uh… see you tomorrow, Renee. Colonel." Winry waved before rushing into the hotel. Mustang and Renee walked into the hotel and Renee turned towards him.

"Thanks, Roy-Boy." She kissed his cheek and smiled, his face turning red.

"Uh…"

"COLONEL!" The man at the front desk shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to stay here for the night sir. We're under lock down until King Bradley holds off the orders, sir" The man responded.

"What's going on?" Winry asked as she turned to look at them from the staircase.

"A mad man is killing alchemists in Central! He's already snagged two and he's nearby looking for another victim!" The two of them looked at each other and for the first time held hands tightly. Scar was on a killing sphere in Central…


	5. The Night The Devil Came

_Chapter 5_

_The Night the Devil Came_

"We should be out there hunting him down!" Mustang shouted but the man behind the desk shook his head.

"King Bradley gave me his orders to keep you here. Might I request you a room for tonight, Colonel?"

"Like hell, I'm staying here." Mustang hissed as he took his gloves out of his pocket. Renee grabbed them and tossed them to the man at the desk.

"Roy you heard what King Bradley said, we have to stay here. Scar is out there killing alchemists and you want to go out there and fight him?"

"Well why not?"

"He'll wipe the floor with your face is what he'll do! Give Colonel a room to stay, specifically a room without a balcony and on the fifth floor."

"Right away, Major." The man replied as he started looking at keys.

"I'm not going to have you out there fighting a serial killer who has killed alchemists that worked in the force longer than you." Renee said as she held onto his hands. "Don't you notice the connection? He's killing alchemists that fought in the Civil War. You were one of the greats; he must be here for you." Roy looked out the windows and saw smoke from a building a few blocks down. Could Scar be after him?

"Colonel? Here's your room key." The clerk said and Roy snatched it from his hands and headed up the stairs.

"I better not be paying for this." Roy snarled at him and left Renee with the clerk.

"King Bradley has already told me to send him the bill." The Clerk replied to Renee. She only laughed.

"Better not to tell Mustang or he'll rack up on room service and beer. I'll make sure he stays here." She waved at the clerk and took the stairs two at a time before reaching her floor where she saw Winry waiting for her. Winry looked up and a smile grew on her mouth as she rushed over to Renee.

"SO?! Did you guys kiss?"

"Hell no what do I look like? I already told you, Winry. He's just an old friend and nothing more." Renee replied and opened her hotel door. A rush of air blew past her and she landed her back as two boys tackled her.

"Make him go away!"

"He just barged in and started screaming about how he wanted to tear us to shreds!"

"EDWARD!" Renee screamed as she stormed into the room and saw Ed eating leftover food. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She threw him out the door and Winry closed it behind her.

"THEY STOLE MY FOOD!" Ed screamed behind the closed door.

"GOOD!" Winry screamed back. "Anyway, who is Scar?"

"A man killing State Alchemists. So far he took five lives and one mutation. According to Ed it was his friend and her father turned her into a mutation to save his State Alchemist license. What a sick pig."

"No kidding, so Mustang wants to go out and kill this bastard?" Winry asked as she pulled the clips from her hair out and tossed her purse onto the coffee table.

"Yeah… he killed a couple of his friends but he won't be able to leave his room unless he wants to fall to his death." Renee snickered. They heard from outside an explosion and Winry covered her ears as the windows shattered. Darkness.

* * *

"Scar is still on the loose in Central." Havoc said to Roy who sat beside him in the car on the way to work. Since the hotel's windows shattered from the fourth floor down Roy had no choice but to be escorted back home and guarded by officers to keep him safe from Scar. Whatever that explosion was… it left the hotel with an incredible amount of damage and numerous people to the hospital. Renee and the others left the area unscratched but passed out until help arrived. Roy was left to share his apartment with Ed and Al while Winry and the Blanche children stayed with Hughes who lived only a few blocks away. He hated the idea of them staying with the god most annoying person in the world but Bradley didn't trust Roy to have girls at his place, what an old hoot.

"Is King Bradley asking us to hunt him down?" Mustang asked as he glared at Ed who sat in the back seat. That little ass was snoring all night leaving Mustang with zero hours of sleep.

"Yep. He even wants Elric and Blanche to stay in the city and help us kill him." Havoc replied as they pulled in front of Central Commands' Main building.

"Why do we have to help?" Ed groaned as he opened the door and stretched his arms out. "I rather go on the mission we were assigned."

"Shut it, runt. Where are the others?" Mustang asked.

"Inside. I'll meet you in a few hours." Havoc replied as he drove off.

"I'M NOT A RUNT, YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Really? Someone could mistake you for a doormat." Roy replied and Ed's face to red in anger. He wanted to say something to this oaf but the glaring face of Renee Blanche pulled him back and he muttered under his breath.

"Restless night, Colonel?" Hawkeye asked as she saluted him. He waved her away and stood in the room as the others gathered around him.

"Alright… I need Elric to sniff him out, get him to come out from the shadows." Mustang said in a bored voice. He just wanted to kill this Scar and go home and nap. Elric eyed him and stuck his tongue out. "My team will be standing on Bradley Street where you'll lead him to so we can shoot him down. Renee, keep a watch on Elric and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Whatever you say." Renee replied.

"Anything stupid? LOOK HERE PAL I'LL LEAVE YOU BLEEDING ON THE FLOOR-" Ed screamed and Renee knocked him on the head with her fist.

"Shut up."

"Sergeant Furry, I want you to stay behind and listen to reports. Report to Officer Falman." Mustang ordered and Furry saluted him. "Alright Elrics and Blanche you three leave first." Edward mumbled as he headed out the door. "Renee?" She turned and looked at Mustang. "Stay on the roofs and watch from below. He might not have a problem with you but I hear falling icicles can kill." Mustang smirked and she grinned back as she ran after Ed.

"Are you sure we should let them hunt down a serial killer?" Hawkeye asked him.

"Is your motherly instincts finally kicking in? Are you hiding something from me that I should know about between you and Michael?" Roy sneered and she glared at him. "They can handle it just fine. Besides… it's a way of seeing how Blanche works in the field."

She loved the way the air moved past her as she hopped from roof to roof. The rush was amazing and her favorite past was gliding through the air to the roof of a building that stood six to seven feet apart. She had to keep her mind sharp and watch Ed and Al below as they tried searching for Scar through the alleys and darker streets.

She was warned about this man named Scar. He was dangerous and he had the power to explode the inside of a person's body with alchemy. Was he a heating alchemist? Blood alchemist? What about metal alchemist? She wasn't sure but what she did know was she had to protect Ed and Al even if it meant her dying in the process. Although Mustang would rather Ed explode from the inside Ed was younger and a much better use. She was useless in hot weather just like Mustang was useless in rain. She chuckled at the thought because above them clouds were forming and from a distance a rumble of thunder echoed throughout the city.

"Renee? You see anything?" Ed called up at her.

"Nothing. It's like he wants us to think he vanished or something."

"Maybe he left the city since we're up in arms." Al replied as Renee hopped to another roof and peered from all the angles of vision the roof had to offer. She saw a few homeless wanderers hiding in the alleys but what the hell did this guy look like? She hopped to a roof three buildings away and saw a man dashing into the alley across the way.

"Ed! Check out the alley at your nine o' clock." Renee said to him and Ed sprinted to the alley where the man was hiding. She listened for anything, a blast, screaming or Ed's signal. It was then she saw Ed's signal and hopped towards the alley.

"Ed!" She looked over and saw a flash of white hair and dark skin and slammed her hands on the ground to block Scar from leaving the alley. "Ed keep him here!" She jumped towards the building where her mic box sat ready to contact Furry. "Furry! We found Scar on the corner of Penny and Commander road!"

"_I'll send Mustang there right away!" _ Furry responded, his voice cracked and broken.

She heard more blasts and a rumble as people shrieked and ran down the streets.

"Get to cover!" Renee shouted from the roofs to the running crowds of people below. She saw Ed was trying his best to keep Scar contained in the alley but Scar was too fast and he smashed Al's armor as he tried to protect Ed from Scar's destructive alchemy.

"Son of a bitch!" Renee cried as she jumped down from the roof to a balcony and then the ground and ran at Scar. Ed sat there talking to Scar, his voice too quiet for her to hear and Scar raised his hand to Ed ready to kill him. Renee saw from the corner of her eye that Mustang's group was heading towards them and she slammed her hands on the ground causing an storm of ice spikes to fly at Scar. He ducked and touched the wall, brick and debris exploding everywhere and cutting her face. She held her cries of pain in and used an ice sculpture punch hitting Scar hard in the stomach and sending him flying into a wall.

"Can you move?" Renee asked Ed just as Mustang and Hawkeye appeared and ran after Scar. Ed shook his head and gasped in pain. His automail arm was completely destroyed and surrounded him in small pieces. Armstrong took off in a run past them and into the alley to follow Mustang and Hawkeye, rain just starting to fall. Edward chuckled as he felt raindrops against his skin.

"Mustang will be useless now…" Edward said just before he passed out.

"He was going to let Scar kill him to save me." Al said as medics picked up Ed and rushed him into a waiting car. "What a fool." Renee picked up Al's broken pieces and wrapped them up into a cloth that she then made into a bag.

"He's your older brother. Michael would've done the same for me." Renee replied and she handed Al's pieces to a waiting officer and helped the others lift Al's body into the same car as Ed. "I knew something was up with you though. He committed the taboo didn't he?" Renee looked at Al sternly.

"So it's illegal in your country too huh?"

"Did he?"

"We were trying to bring back our mother and he lost his arm and leg but I lost my whole body. Without him… I wouldn't be here today." Al sniffed and Renee looked away from him and stared at an officer listening to the radio.

"They lost sight of Scar but Colonel is missing." An officer said. Renee froze.

"Go. I may only be a pile of metal right now but I'll take care of brother. Go find, Colonel."

Renee took off in a run searching every alley and street until she saw Hawkeye with a gash across her face.

"He just took off and left us in a smoke mess. I have no idea where either of them is." Hawkeye said as Armstrong nodded in agreement, his shirt missing from the battle.

"Ed and Al are on their way to the hospital. There are officers near the alley where they were. Go there and get that sealed up." Renee said to Hawkeye and left them as she kept searching for Mustang.

"Roy?" Renee kept shouting down every alley and street. "Mustang!" She ran down the last street before Main Street and noticed a pile of rubble. She heard coughing and Scar appeared from behind a garbage bin and stared at her. She grabbed the knife that was attached to her belt and glared at him.

"You're that Princess…" Scar muttered. Gashes and blood lined almost every part of his face and she noticed the large shape X scar that crossed his face.

"Where is he?" Renee spat at him.

"The Flame Alchemist? His location is unknown to me." Scar mused before ran past Renee and she threw the knife hitting him in the shoulder. He kept running and she cursed losing her best knife to some street rat. She continued down the road to a dark alley, her boots clicking against the pavement.

"Mustang?" Renee called out and someone grabbed her from behind and she felt something wet staining her clothes as she tried to scream.

"SHUT UP!" Mustang hissed in her ear. "That bastard might hear you!" She shook him off and tried punching him before she saw his face bloody.

"What the hell happened to you?" Renee said just as a rumble of thunder over them boomed and the pouring rain drop on them.

"I couldn't get a spark to ignite. Some debris hit my face."

"Well you know it's raining… you're useless in rain." Renee laughed as she took off black jacket and pressed it onto his wounds to stop the bleeding. "You're lucky I found you."

"Shut up." Roy mumbled. She helped him back to the alley where the main crime scene was allowing officers to examine Mustang.

"He won't need stitches but next time, don't run off when you know it's raining." A doctor warned Mustang. Roy narrowed his eyes at him and handed Renee her jacket.

"Keep it. Your blood is all over it."

"I'll get it dry cleaned then."

"No you touched it; I'll have to burn it once I get it back." Renee teased. He kicked her and she sat next to him in the car.

"Renee you'll need stitches." The doctor said before he pulled out a box and took out a needle and thread. Renee winced in pain as the doctor gave her three stitches on the right side of her face. He covered it in a bandage and went on to check bystanders who were also hurt.

"Look at us… some street con is killing us off and we're supposed to be the best of the country." Roy chuckled. "I feel useless…"

"Well you are in this kind of weather." Renee replied.

"Well you're useless when it's hot outside!"

"So? Then when it's hot and Scar is trying to kill me then you can be the hero but today I saved your ass. I deserve a dinner from you."

"What time should I pick you up then?" Roy sneered and she looked at him and smiled.

"Seven at Hughes place. Pasta sounds good tonight."

"Damn you, woman."

"Hey you asked for it."

"Aw are you two going on a date?" Hughes gushed as he grinned at them. Mustang shot a look at him and Renee smiled.

"Sorry I won't be attending dinner with you guys tonight." Renee mewed.

"Are you serious? Mustang…"

"Whatever. It's not like I have anything to do tonight." Roy mumbled as he tried to hide a smirk from Renee.

"Edward Elric is in pretty bad shape." Hughes said trying to get off the subject for Roy's sake.

"…I need to go see him. He's my partner." Renee said.

"I'll drive you. Mustang?" Hughes asked.

"I might as well go. He's my responsibility." Mustang hissed as he followed Hughes to his car. When Renee was out of earshot to talk to Hawkeye and Armstrong Hughes elbowed Mustang in the ribs.

"So… is this a date?"

"It's none of your business."

"So it IS a date. Look at you!"

"It's just dinner; we're not going anywhere fancy." Mustang said just as Renee returned with Hawkeye in tow.

"I can see it now… a wedding of blue and red." Hughes teased and Mustang slammed the door in response. What an immature person Hughes was. It was just a stupid dinner not a date. Renee was probably digging for answers about his past and Edward Elric. Still… did he want this to be a cheesy date that he was used to going on? He looked in the mirror and saw Hawkeye and Renee whispering about something and he went back to looking out the window. He was so weak minded against women. All he wanted was to take Bradley's place and bring this country back to its formal glory. Women like Renee were only holding him back. He didn't need a silly girl on his arm to worry about. Renee was different from the other girly silly women. She was tough and a strong alley. She could be used to help him get what he wants. She was revenge against Bradley right? Or no? He didn't know but he felt something hit his heart. A feeling he never felt or was it something he never wanted to feel?


End file.
